


a friend in need

by winterdahlia



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, PWP, handjob, not sure if it's dubcon but better safe than sorry, slight dubcon, so take notice of the tentative dubcon tag!, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterdahlia/pseuds/winterdahlia
Summary: In which they’re cuddling, Jongin gets a boner and Taemin wants to be a helpful best friend.





	a friend in need

It was a rare quiet evening, where the window was open, wind blowing the thin white curtains like ghosts and the dorm was empty. Even the homebodies of the group were gone, dragged out by different members, for ski boarding and shopping and other unmentioned activities.

Normally they, too, would be out and about, at an arcade or leisurely playing pool with friends. But hectic schedule had caught up with them and this short boon of a break was being used to nap (another of their favourite activities).

Jongin had always loved napping, sleeping, as long as he loved dance and most likely before that if his mother’s stories of him curling up in the most inconvenient and uncomfortable places were anything to go by. His delight was unimaginable when he realized napping with a partner was even _better._

Well, perhaps not any partner. It only seemed more comfortable with Taemin and he had his members to compare. Napping (which really just meant sleeping cuddled) with Taemin was always _warmer_ (but even in the scalding summer he never minded) and it gave him the kind of tingles he got when his mother used to card a hand through his hair. Except the tingles Taemin left him with lasted long after they woke up, long after he left.

It was just a bit shocking that right now, with Taemin curled in and wrapped around him like a koala, napping with him, for the first time, doesn’t feel so comfortable.

This was owing to the fact that his member was a little too excited, for no particular reason, and with Taemin so close, close enough for it to be pressing into him, it wasn’t comfortable. Jongin couldn’t slip out to the bathroom and take care of it without jostling Taemin too much and waking him. So he was stranded in that position of arousal, the evidence of it straining against his best friend and was palpably awkward.

He groaned and closed his eyes harder in attempt to lull himself back to sleep when he felt Taemin’s arm shifting beneath his own slung over it. However, the other boy’s breathing was still steady and Jongin could feel him drooling on his shoulder where his head tucked so into the crook of Jongin’s neck so Jongin dismissed it and resumed trying to sleep.

Drowsiness was at the crook of winning him over when he felt something that made him jostle awake. His eyes snapped open, wondering if this was some mind fuck of an Inception type of dream, a dream within a dream.  
  
Taemin had retracted his head from Jongin’s neck and his eyes were open and searching. 

“Let me.” He breathed, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Taemin.” Jongin was at a loss for words. 

“We’re best friends. It’s okay. Let me help you out.” 

“Exactly, Taemin. We’re best friends. We can’t do this.” And yet Jongin hadn’t the nerve or conviction to remove Taemin’s hand cupping his member between them. 

“Is that what you’re afraid of? Nothing has to change. Please Jongin.”

The plea in Taemin’s voice confused him. He was offering Jongin a favour not vice versa. 

“We shouldn’t.” 

“Why? Who said?” there it was,the defiant stubbornness that more often than not got Jongin dragged into his mischief, like that time they slept in the practice room just because it was against the rules to stay overnight. They’d woken up sore, exhausted and every muscle in their body kinked. (But all that was remedied by the sleeping bags they hid in a storage near their nightly practice room for next time.)  
  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t.” Taemin insisted, his hand moving on Jongin’s member. Unprepared, Jongin couldn’t help the sharp hiss that left him. 

“Taemin,” Jongin was a little breathless. Thinking was getting increasingly difficult when his best friend was palming him like this between their snuggly fit bodies. 

“You’re my best f-friend,” Jongin repeated helplessly, trying to cling on to reason & clarity, trying to keep the reason why they shouldn’t be doing this alive in his mind but all other thoughts were dying rapidly, his head filling with silent pleas and groans and want. 

“Hmm, I am.” Taemin’s sleep-thick voice lowered a notch and curled around Jongin like smoke. He was sure Taemin felt him throb but in his defense,Taemin shouldn’t have made the simple acknowledgement sound so much more than it was. 

“I am your best friend, Jongin-ah. So let me help you. Relax for me.” Taemin’s arm snaked under Jongin’s shoulders, making it easier to push Jongin closer as well as pillowing his arm for him.He was close enough that his warm breath moistened Jongin’s lips.

Jongin’s mouth fell open in a strangled gasp when Taemin dug his heel into him particularly hard and kept the pressure there. Jongin resisted the urge to close his eyes and let himself be overwhelmed by the feeling.

 _Taemin. It’s Taemin, your best friend_ a faint alarmed voice chanted in his subconscious, getting weaker by the second.  
  
When Taemin flattened his palm against his stomach and slid his hand into his sweatpants, it was like his body and brain had become disconnected and he had no power to stop his best friend from taking out his embarrassingly leaking cock out from his underwear. The cool breeze hit his exposed member, making him shiver slightly but Taemin’s hand covered the mushroomed crown, rubbing the tip with all its leaking fluids and making soft shushing sounds like Jongin were a crying child he was trying to placate.  
  
“So hard,” Taemin commented to himself, as if Jongin wasn’t present, and the appreciative undertone had Jongin -to his own shock- wanting to groan. 

“Ah!” Jongin gasped when Taemin reached inside his pants again, all the way to the base of his cock, wrapped his hand around him and dragged up to the crown.

“Taemin!” 

“See? I told you I could help.” His gaze was on Jongin’s lips, his own worrying at his teeth. 

Jongin tried to hold back, he really did. But for reasons unknown to him, Taemin was so skilled with his hand. He stroked up his length and down, twisting his hand around him in a way that made him want to scream. When he paused at his balls to cup them and squeeze, Jongin whimpered. 

“Fuck,” Taemin moaned, letting his lips go with a smack,“You’re so hot like this,” Taemin whispered huskily, his hand slowing down on Jongin’s cock, his hold almost becoming reverent. 

“Taemin,” Jongin couldn’t help the whimper again, half a protest, half a plea. Obligingly, Taemin’s pace picked up, his hand appearing from and disappearing into Jongin’s pants, all the precome slicking down Jongin’s cock and gathering at the tip with each upward stroke. 

He’d always lasted longer than this with himself but his climax was hurtling towards him. His hips jerked towards his best friend, his gasps becoming near hiccups. When Taemin squeezed around him harder, he jerked so hard, almost head butting his best friend but Taemin only hummed in encouragement. 

“C-close,” he warned with the little coherency he could muster. 

“Let go, baby.” 

And he did, shuddering so hard, eyes shut tight. His come spurted in the space between them, Taemin mercilessly still pumping him. 

“Ahh, stop, Taemin, stop,” Jongin pleaded as his body continued to shudder with the overstimulation. 

Taemin slowed to a stop but he didn’t take his hand away, still gripping Jongin in the sticky, hot mess. They lay there for a while, breathing heavily as though they had both run a marathon—Jongin understandably. 

“How’re you feeling?” Taemin wiped his slick hand on the sodden bottom of Jongin’s T-shirt before bringing it to brush away the matted strands on Jongin’s forehead. 

“Good.” The red dusting Jongin’s cheeks wasn’t just from the exertion. 

“Nothing has to change Jongin-ah. You know it’s not easy for us to do this stuff with other people. So, I’m here to help. Okay?” 

“You mean, like...more than once?” 

“Sure. More than once. Whenever you’re feeling like this...I want to help you...Will you let me?” 

Jongin was silent, his lips pursed in thought. Taemin’s face was already showing hints of dejection when Jongin gave a tentative nod. 

“Do you need...?” Jongin’s gaze pointed to the space between them where he could feel Taemin’s member pressing into his thigh. 

“No...no, just-“ some flush creeped into Taemin’s cheeks this time as he wedged his leg between Jongin’s, his groin trapped between Jongin’s thighs. “Can we sleep like this? I-I like it like this.” Jongin couldn’t mistake the embarrassment in Taemin’s voice for anything else -having been on the opposite end of it just a little while before- but his best friend’s hardness straining into the base of his flaccid member was making the blood in his body run south again. 

“I—shouldn’t we clean up first?” 

“It’s fine Jongin, it’s just a little come. We’ll get it when we wake up.” Taemin coaxed, his voice thick, his hips squirming slightly.  
Taemin positioned his head at Jongin’s crook again & wrapped his arms around his best friend, returning to their former position and getting comfortable. 

“Is this okay?” Jongin asked, moving impossibly closer and hiking leg up higher so Taemin’s fit between his thighs was tighter.  
Taemin’s satisfied moan should have been enough but his breathless reply made Jongin feel tight all over again so fast. 

“So good,” Taemin’s mouth was hot on his neck, exactly the way it had been earlier before this but now it made Jongin throb & the realization that his best friend aroused him was jarring. Yet he felt no repulse. 

Arousal eventually gave way to sleep and if anyone were to look in on them, they would only see Taemin and Jongin wrapped around each other in sleep- as always.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a barely edited tweetfic i decided to post here, lol. thanks for reading :)


End file.
